1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) expanders, and particularly to an SAS expander system and a method for allocating an SAS address to each SAS expander device in the SAS expander system.
2. Description of Related Art
SAS expanders can be generally described as a switch device that allows initiator devices and target devices to communicate with each other, and allows additional initiator devices and target devices to be added to the SAS expander system. Each of the SAS expanders has a unique SAS address to communicate with each other. However, if an SAS device is removed and replaced by a new SAS device, the old SAS address remains bound to the SAS expander, and thus any input-output (I/O) requests targeted to the removed SAS device may be delivered to the new SAS device connected to the same port, potentially corrupting the new SAS device, and data error may be occurred in the new SAS device when the new SAS device accesses the storage system.
What is needed, therefore, is an SAS expander system and a method to overcome the limitation described.